Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: Love Lives in Turmoil
by Patience Maria Cullen
Summary: Harry & Draco crush on the same girl in their 4th year. 5th year, she dates Draco & he leaves her, pregnant. Harry makes himself Leandra's rock. Story is Draco/Astoria, Harry/OC. Read & Review. Co-written w/ Aphry.Cyntheria.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Well, this is a Harry Potter/OC story as well as a Draco/Astoria story. My friend and I came up with this one night. It was really just a bright idea we had while role playing. Sure my name is Cullen, but I was a Potter girl first. My co-author who wrote this chapter is, Aphry(.)Cytheria. We will both be posting this story, so please don't report either of us for stealing. She has a bigger Harry Potter following than I. Please enjoy this story and leave us tons of reviews!**

**Character Point of Views will be in _Bold and Italics_. Just so you all know we are going to be using the separator bar to separate the POVS. So unless you see all bold like up here, it is all the story. Otherwise it will be author notes from me or Ms. Aphry. Please read and enjoy.  
><strong>

**Now, on to the story!**

**This chapter was written by Aphry(.)Cyntheria.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Part I  
><strong>

_**Astoria**_

I rushed into St. Mungo's with one thing on my mind: Leandra Lupin. She was currently in labor with Harry Potter's child, and Lupin had only just gotten to Hogwarts and told me. Although it was instantaneous, the floo network worked much slower than what I needed it to be. I brushed myself off quickly, and headed down the corridor, to the maternity ward. Lupin was several feet behind me. I didn't give a damn if he caught up. He knew where to go.

As I turned the corner, a platinum-blonde head of hair that I wasn't expecting was sitting on a bench outside of the exact room. "Draco?" I said as my stomach rang in knots. Why was my boyfriend here? Were my suspicions coming true?

He stood up. "Astoria..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently as Lupin headed past me and into the room. "Leandra's in labor. It's my best friend, Draco! What do you think?" I was trying my hardest not to yell at him. I just needed to get in there. Get to Leandra. "Now what are you doing here outside of her room?"

Draco wouldn't speak; he couldn't. I watched as he searched in his head for the words. The knot in my stomach grew. "Draco," I said, trying to keep my composure. Maybe there's a good reason for his presence. "What are you thinking?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco<strong>_

My life was a complete wreck at the moment. My Halloween weekend had never been so hectic before. With my father in Azkaban and my family's fate in my hands, of course I would mess up and only make things more complicated.

I currently stood in St. Mungo's. My girlfriend standing in front of me and her best friend, my ex-girlfriend, in labor in the room right next to us. Why hadn't I told Astoria sooner?

Oh yeah, that's right. Because I mess everything up that's good in my life, don't I?

I took a deep breath. I wanted to grab her and hold her, soak up my last moments with her, but the time for that was over. She wanted answers, and I was the only one who could give them.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," she said, her voice deepening with a fury I had never heard from her before. Her eyebrows furrowed into a glared, and I noticed her curly, auburn red hair had a gorgeous glint to it at the moment. My last moments with Astoria Greengrass. I was a complete and total git; I knew it.

She spoke before I could respond, her fury turning into a deep sadness.

"You think it's yours, don't you?"

My seconds with my love grew shorter, and I didn't want them to be more bitter then they were now.

"I know it is, Tori..."

She stared at me, trying to balance out her emotions: Duty to her friends versus a selfish longing to go into a corner and cry. My heart broke. I knew it was my fault. "I... I..." A small sniffle came from the strongest girl I had ever known. "I have to go to Leandra." Her face turned hard, and she walked passed me into the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astoria<strong>_

I stood in the room, with really nothing to do but be "moral support." My moral was so low right now, it was a wrongly given title. I was in there for one thing, and one thing only: to prove to myself that this baby was _not_ Draco's, and our relationship was in no way threatened. All I wanted was Draco in my life, but I knew Draco. If he looked into the eyes of his child, it was over.

How I had been able to zone out the screams and yelling beat me, but I somehow managed. The only moment I became aware again was once the healer pulled the child out, and I saw platinum-blonde hair: confirmation of my worst nightmare.

I stood from my chair, my heart breaking to pieces. My life as I thought I knew it was over, at least concerning Draco and I. I walked out of the room, and past an anxious Draco that called after me. I quickly found my way to the floo network and went back to Hogwarts. I made a beeline to my dormitory, flinging myself head first onto my bed, where the tears started to flow freely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco<strong>_

I watched as Astoria ran down the hall. I had just barely caught her expression: hurt. It wasn't something that surprised me though.

Moments later, the door was opened again, and Potter came out. His expression was one of frustration. He ran a hang through his hair. "Do you... want to see him?"

"It's a boy?" I asked. I still hadn't caught hold of the fact completely that I was a father. I had a son. This was all completely surreal to me.

I walked into the room. Leandra sat up in the bed, a small bundle of blue blankets in her arms, which she looked down at with a bright smile. She was going to be an excellent mother, I knew.

An awkward silence ensued between Potter, Lupin, and I. Upon glancing around I caught sight of Lupin. He glared at me animalistically. I had ruined his daughter. If Leandra hadn't of just gone through the most unimaginable pain, and there were not a newborn, his grandson, sleeping in her arms he would probably throttle me. He held back though.

"Would you like to hold him, Draco?" Leandra asked, breaking me out of my trance.

I looked at her wide eyed. She really wanted me to hold him? The look in her eyes confirmed that she did. "Uh... sure," I said. She held up the baby to me, giving one or two instructions on how to hold him.

It was a bittersweet moment. Astoria had found out, and I was not surprise if she ever came back. It hurt immensely, thinking that I was never going to have a love like that again. She was my true love. However, there was a beautiful newborn baby boy in my arms. My life flashed before my eyes. I may never have someone to love me forever, but I knew my love with this little boy was unconditional. I would teach him to play quidditch, and show him the love my father never showed me. I knew I would protect him always.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**This part of the prologue is just written from Harry's point of view. And is written by Patience Maria Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Part II**

Leandra and I had been at St. Mungo's since yesterday. I was running on an hour or less of sleep, but I honestly couldn't complain. Leandra hadn't slept since her water broke Friday. To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement, but it was the least of my worries.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was sitting outside the room, waiting for Leandra to give birth. As much as I loved Leandra and I completely understood why she wanted him here, I was the one here in the room watching her go through this pain. The child wasn't even mine. He was sitting out there probably not even caring if she survived! While I was busy mentally beating Malfoy and standing by her bed rubbing her back, I heard the door open. I caught sight of Lupin coming back into the room.

To say he was happy was a complete lie, especially now that he _knew _Draco was the father and not me. Every part of me wished it was, but I couldn't change that. Leandra had even tried to get me to stay at Hogwarts. She hadn't wanted me here. I don't know if that meant she was thinking that Draco would have been in here with her or not if I had stayed at school. I don't think he would have. He was more worried about how Astoria would take this than Leandra or his child.

For God's sake, I couldn't even say it was mine and Leandra's, or that it was even Leandra's. I was distracted when I heard the mumbled voices of Draco and Astoria outside.

"Dad, is Astoria here?" Leandra asked. Her voice sounded like gravel due to her lack of sleep.

"She's outside talking to Draco."

With those words the door opened again, flooding the doorway with the bright lights from the hall. We had dimmed the lights in the room, hoping Leandra would be able to sleep. It hadn't worked.

We didn't have to wait long before Leandra was ready to push. I wasn't surprised when the baby came out with platinum blonde hair. Even if it had been mine, the baby probably would have come out that way. Just the Malfoy genes as Astoria and I had come to agree. Leandra wasn't a pureblood like Malfoy, but that wasn't her fault.

Astoria left as soon as she even got a glimpse of the baby. Leandra was too preoccupied checking for all 10 fingers and all 10 toes to notice. I was tempted to chase after Astoria and find out what was wrong, but Leandra was trying to get my attention with the baby.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked, curious.

"Aigneis Dinsmore." Leandra said, smiling.

"That's a name." Lupin said chuckling. "I take it we'll call him Dins for short?"

Leandra only nodded, busily looking into Malfoy's little boy's eyes. They had already changed from the blue they were only minutes ago to the witch hazel that Leandra's were.

"I'm going to get Malfoy," I said excusing myself from Leandra's side.

I walked out into the hall, nervously running my hand through my hair. I was completely frustrated by the entire situation. "Do you… want to see him?"

"It's a boy?" Draco asked. He looked lost.

I turned and went back into the room, not caring if he followed or not. The door didn't shut behind me so I assumed he did. Leandra was still smiling happily, the bundle of blue blankets hiding Dins. She was a natural.

Things were awkward for us in the room. Lupin was in no mood to deal with either Draco or myself. I was pretty sure he wanted to kill us both at this time.

"Would you like to hold him, Draco?" Leandra asked. She hadn't even asked me if I wanted to hold him.

Draco seemed surprised that she would want him to have anything to do with the infant boy.

"Uh… sure," Draco answered. Leandra showed him just what to do.

As Draco held the little boy, I became extremely jealous. Did he really think that I would just let him be around a child he hadn't cared about until now? He had had a little over nine months to decide if he wanted to be part of Dins life. From where I was concerned, I wasn't going to watch this boy grow up with a biological father who couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted his son or not. I didn't care if Dins wasn't my son. I would still love him and protect him as if he was.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**This chapter is by Patience Maria Cullen. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Harry**_

I was with the Weasleys for the summer. They had invited me to the Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Weasley had gotten us some pretty good seats from what Ron had said. We were meeting one of his friends from work at the portkey that would be taking us there. Hermione was even going with us. And I secretly thought Ron was very happy about that. When we met up with Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, I saw a girl from our year with him. Her name was Leandra Talitha. She was one of the Slytherins.

"Hey Ced," Fred and George said together.

"Hey Fred, George," Cedric said before taking Leandra's hand. He seemed to really like her.

Leandra's eyes caught mine for a second before turning their attention back to Cedric. His hand came up to brush a strand of her hair that had fallen from the ponytail she had it pulled back in. Of course, I couldn't help but watch. I had had a crush on her since our second year. I was just too much of an idiot to admit that out loud. She was a Slytherin though, and they generally didn't date outside of their house, which made me wonder what the hell she was doing here with Diggory.

Apparently I wasn't hiding my shock very well, because Hermione automatically spoke up, answering the unspoken question.

"They got together at the end of term before summer started. She road home with him on the train. None of the Slytherins know about it, otherwise she probably wouldn't be here with him right now. They're trying to keep it all hush, hush." Hermione explained walking past us.

"And _how _exactly do you know all this?" Ron loudly asked the question that was burning on the tip of my tongue.

"Because your sister snoops on people at school as well as Fred and George can't keep a damn secret." Hermione continued as she ran to catch up with Ginny.

"How is it we're the last ones to know about _everything_?" Ron asked adjusting his bag.

"I dunno," I said as we continued on towards the portkey.

It wasn't long before we were at the pitch, setting up out tent. Magic still surprised me, making the tent large enough for all of us. I lost sight of Leandra and Diggory as they left us to go find his cousins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leandra<strong>_

I walked hand-in-hand with Cedric the whole way to his family's tent. My one and only parent, Remus Lupin, had allowed me to come. I had actually been staying the entire summer with Cedric and his parents. They didn't like the fact that I was a Slytherin, but they seemed to get over it since Cedric and I were like perfect puzzle pieces. We both loved Quidditch, but unfortunately Draco had beaten me out for seeker for our house team. I loved going to see the games though and had secretly cheered for Cedric as he had played at the end of term.

We were almost to the tent, leaving Harry and the others behind. I must have been zoned out because I had caught Cedric's attention.

"Is everything okay, Leandra?" Cedric asked and I looked up at him. He was so much taller than me. So much that I had to literally stand on something to steal kisses.

"Everything is great," I answered and he bent down to kiss me. I kissed him passionately as always. It wasn't hard for me to feel love for him.

"You're gonna have to share a part of the tent with me, I hope that is okay," he said as ducked in.

I followed behind and smiled. The tent they had was huge on the inside. Cedric's hand found mine again and pulled me towards the part of the tent I took to be ours.

"I had to argue with my parents to get a bed where we could sleep next to each other, but I think it was worth it." His eyes were lit up so bright when he said that.

"Cedric, that probably just made them dislike me more than they already do." I said but secretly I was more excited than I had ever been.

We had been sneaking around at night to spend time together at his home. We only had such a short time before school started back and we had to hide our relationship. Of course, Cedric and I weren't doing anything I wouldn't agree to. We were pretty much at agreement for that. Besides, Cedric wouldn't try anything. He was too much of a gentleman for that.

"I know, but make yourself comfortable while I go see if Mum has any snack made yet." He said before leaving me in our room by myself.

I laid my bag on the bed, quickly pulling my Ireland jersey out. I knew Cedric was a big Bulgarian fan so I guess I did it just to irk him. I was Irish though and I couldn't turn my back on my team. It was impossible for me to do.

I slipped into my jersey, my deep green skirt coming out from under it. I knew it was supposed to be cool tonight, fall's way of setting in. There was supposed to also be a chance of rain, but I was hoping there wasn't going to be. I knew it would ruin the last bit of my time with Cedric before school because I knew I would more than likely get sick.

"Leandra," I heard a voice call and I turned to see Cedric. "What is on that pretty little mind of yours?"

"Nothing," I answered smiling. I walked over to him and took one of the sandwiches he held. "You're mom's tuna fish sandwich?"

"She knows you like them." He said before I started in on my snack. "You're really going to cheer for that bloody team?"

"Yes I am. I'm Irish and proud of it. I don't care if Viktor Krum is the best looking seeker in the world, or if he is the best seeker. The whole Irish team plays fair." I said finishing my sandwich before he tackled me backwards onto the bed.

"So Viktor Krum is the best looking seeker," Cedric said tickling me.

"No, no!" I giggled as I tried to get away from Cedric's nimble fingers. "You are! You are!"

"And I better be the only one you think is the best looking." Cedric said before helping me off of the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry<strong>_

We had all started up to our seats for the game when I spotted Leandra and Cedric making their way towards us. They were holding each other's hands, smiling the faces off at each other. Yeah, I was really becoming more jealous than I had planned on ever being.

"Harry," Leandra said smiling. She was actually going to be nice to me. "Hermione, Ron."

"Hey, Leandra," Hermione said smiling. Why was she being so nice to Leandra? It made absolutely no sense.

"It's been a while. We'll still meet up for study nights right?" Leandra asked smiling. Cedric was trying to pull her away.

"Of course!"

Leandra and Cedric were out of earshot when his family when I turned to look at Hermione.

"Study nights?" I asked.

"Leandra does actually make good grades on her own, Harry. Sometimes I help her out in her classes that she has trouble in. Otherwise we just sit and study for the company. Ron and you certainly don't want to keep me company when I study. It bores the two of you to tears."

I shook my head. Hermione had been hanging out with my freaking crush and I didn't even know it.

We were heading up to our seats, following behind Cedric and Leandra, when I spotted Malfoy and his dad. I only caught a glimpse of Leandra before she disappeared in front of Cedric, busily staring down at the Quidditch pitch from their spot near the railing.

"Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked and I heard Lucius speak up.

"Well put it this way, if it starts to rain you will be the first to know."

I rolled my eyes when Malfoy started in.

"Father and I are in the minister's box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." I saw Lucius smack Malfoy in the chest with his walking stick.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people." Lucius said. Hermione and I turned to leave but Lucius pulled his cane down on top of my shoes. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can."

I saw Leandra peek around Cedric before sneaking off in the mix of the crowd. Cedric tried to follow behind her, but it was hard. She was tiny and could move through the crowd with ease. He couldn't.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter written by Aphry(.)Cytheria**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Part 2**

**_Draco_  
><strong>

The excitement was high. It was finally time once again for the Quidditch World Cup, and Astoria and I just couldn't contain ourselves. It was like we were ten again. Our fathers performed a side-along apparition, and we stood right in front of our campsite.

Father looked around, the usual disgusted sneer on his face. I had a similar one, despite my excitement. We walked into the tent, Mr. Greengrass and Astoria following closely behind us.

I sat my bag down. The scene different, but nothing out of the usual for me. As our fathers spoke, Astoria and I went to go set up our room.

"Two twin beds?" Astoria asked as she looked at the two objects, separated by a nightstand. "Dad's really gone mental. We've been sleeping in the same bed since we were what... three?"

I grabbed the nightstand, moving it to the other side of the room. With the trace on us, I think I could risk the manual labor at the moment. "Earlier. Mum has pictures of us sleeping together in our cribs." She already had the sheets off the bed, and was moving to the other side of the bed.

"My point exactly," she said, as we simultaneously pushed the beds together. "Father does not understand us at all."

We both jumped on our new king-sized bed, looking at each other. "When has he ever?" I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes, lying on her back.

The four of us walked along the outer workings of the quidditch pitch, walking toward the minister's box. Astoria and I were getting bored. I could tell without even speaking to her. Soon enough, however, there was entertainment.

"Blimey, dad. How far up are we?" We heard the annoying voice of Ronald Weasley. The whole pack seemed to be there actually, including Potter and the mudblood.

"Let's put it this way," my father said, and a legitimate smirk made its way to my face. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." I looked at Astoria, and she was smirking as well.

"Father and I are in the minister's box!" I said, as we continued to walk, "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Soon after the words came out of my mouth, a sharp pain hit my stomach as father hit me with his walking stick.

I looked at my father. "Don't boast, Draco."

Two individuals twinkles of laughter made their ways to my ears. I looked at Astoria curiously. God, I swear sometimes I hear both her and Leandra even when it's just her. Astoria looked back with as much wonderment.

I averted my gaze from her, catching sight of a blonde head of hair. My breath caught slightly. It really was Leandra. She stood with Cedric Diggory. Why the hell was she with Diggory? A jealous spark flew through me. My crush on her started third year, when Astoria decided she needed someone to talk nylons and lipstick with. Leandra was that someone.

"Too bad Leandra couldn't come," Astoria said, looking the other way from Leandra. "She would have really enjoyed it... except that you're here."

I raised an eyebrow as we continued to walk. "What does that mean?"

She smirked. "You stole her spot on the quidditch team."

"That I did," I said, thinking about why Astoria did not even know anything about Leandra's little relationship with Diggory. I didn't know Leandra could keep a secret like that from someone who's virtually her sister. It bugged me enough to even try to get some information out of her. "See that git Diggory? How the fuck does a Hufflepuff get a girl, poor bloke." I laughed lightly.

Tori shrugged. "Last I heard he was dating that Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Don't quite understand how _that_ works out, but it seems to."

_Oh, how wrong you are, Tor._

The excitement had died. Bulgaria had lost, but that wasn't the reason for my depressed mood. Astoria had been sent to the bedroom. She had no idea what was going on. She was too delicate for this. I wanted to protect Leandra, knowing she was here, but I couldn't.

I sat in the kitchen area as my father and Astoria's put on Death Eater mask and grabbed their wands. They looked at me, the masks intimidating. "Keep my daughter safe," Astoria's father demanded.

I nodded shortly. "Always, Mr. Greengrass," I said. They left the tent, and I walked to go to bed.

Laying down with Astoria, she stirred, but returned back to her slumber. She was always a light sleeper, and it certainly didn't help when screams and panic began to ensue outside the tent.

She moved around as the panic got louder. Her eyes opened, looking at me half-asleep. "Draco, what's going on?"

"Annoying drunks. It's nothing. Go back to sleep, Tori." She seemed to believe me, and cuddled close to me, soon breathing regularly.


End file.
